Rescue stretchers and rescue litters have been used for many years for rescue operations in the outdoors and there are numerous different types and configurations of basket type rescue stretchers or litters. The litters generally include some type of bottom support or framework for supporting the weight of the person or animal to be rescued, along with a side framework for further containing the person to be rescued. The litter frameworks may be made of any one of a number of different types of materials or configurations all within the scope of use of rescue baskets or litters, and within the scope of this invention. Most of the litters will include a top rail and some type of connective framework for attaching the top rail to other intermediate or lower components including the bottom framework. The bottom framework may be more formally a framework or a litter bottom surface.
There are also numerous situations encountered in the use of litters in rescue operations that require the tethering and manipulation of the litter to be somewhat flexible to accommodate the different applications.
In some prior art rescue systems, conventional baskets are utilized and carabiners attached to tethers are hooked at various points around the upper rail and provide the connection point for the tether or system utilized to carry the stretcher. The carabiners may slide and become lodged in the wrong place or move once the litter is being lifted and are not desirable for that reason. In other prior art devices, fixed eyelets or brackets or mounting members are attached to some part of the framework of the rescue basket in a fixed manner, some on the inside and some on the outside and some of these systems do not provide the desired flexibility in the location of the eyelet or the configurability of the carabiner or other tethering device in attaching to it.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rescue litter attachment system which reliably locates the variable angle rail adapter on one of the rails, but which is moveably mounted to provide different angles and locations for operative attachment of carabiners or other connectors to attach tethers and ropes to the litter during rescue operations. Embodiments of this invention may be said to provide a variable angle rail adapter.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.